lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bushbucks
'Bushbucks '''are antelopes that appear in [[The Lion Guard|''The Lion Guard]] universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World The bushbucks featured in The Lion Guard appear to be imbabalas. Their fur can be varying shades of brown, from yellowish brown to russet. White vertical stripes run down their sides, breaking up into white spots near their underbellies. Their chests are sliced across with a horizontal white stripe. They all have a line of dark fur running down their back and dark markings on their faces. Males have 25 - 50 cm horns. In The Lion Guard The bushbucks in The Lion Guard ''all have brown fur, darker along their backs. They have the same white patterning as real life bushbucks, as well as the same mask markings on their faces. Most have additional pale spots on their faces. Information In the Real World Bushbucks are shy, basically solitary animals that eat grass, bark, herbs, shrubs, fallen fruit, flowers, and other plant matter. Female bushbucks give birth to one young at a time, and will often play with the calf. Adult male bushbucks usually avoid each other whenever possible. Leopards are the main predators of bushbucks. Bushbucks are skilled jumpers and can leap high into the air. In ''The Lion Guard A certain type of pink flower makes the bushbucks in The Lion Guard ''sick. Multiple bushbucks were shown in a group, at least one of them being male, even though real-life male bushbucks stay away from each other. One of the king's duties is to set the limits on bushbuck hopping. History Bunga the Wise A bushbuck is shown waiting in line to see Bunga. When Timon and Pumbaa sing about how smart Bunga is, a bushbuck calf briefly appears standing next to them. Later on, several bushbucks are grazing upon pink flowers. Kion tells them to stop, and Beshte stomps on the flowers. A male bushbuck objects, and Beshte and Kion explain that the bushbucks should not eat the flowers. The bushbuck responds that Bunga the Wise told them that the flowers were tasty. Can't Wait to be Queen Zazu the hornbill mentions that he can speak several dialects of bushbuck. Later on, during the song Duties of the King, Zazu sings that the king sets the limit on bushbuck hopping as a pair of bushbucks run forward and jump past Simba. Follow That Hippo! Thurston, Shingo and one of Bushbuck who told Beshte about the kid. Never Roar Again Some bushbucks can be seen enjoying The Flood Plains, until Makuu and his float drive them away. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes At the end of Herd of Bushbucks they head a cross the Hippo Lanes though the Flood Plains. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar During Bring Back a Legend since the Bushbuck are marching with Forest Hog and Rhinoceros. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie A bushbuck is threatened by crocodiles for their watering hole. Notable Bushbucks in ''The Lion Guard *Male Bushbuck Category:Animals Category:Antelopes Category:Bovids Category:Mammals Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life